Choice and Change
by MirroringShadows
Summary: Ashfur's pain and Bluestar's insanity, Briarkit's mother and Gorsepaw's lifeline...characters in poems, of choices and of change.
1. Ashfur

…_Blood On Stone…_

It

Burned through him

Red hot venom

Coursing through his

Mind and heart and soul.

It

Twisted through him

Blinding shredding claws

Scouring through his

Sight and sound and smell.

It

Rushed through him

Deep dark loathing

Swirling through his

Dreams and schemes and thoughts.

It

Ruined him

Pretty poisoned love

Brought his

Life to an end

A life

Of hate

Of envy

Of

Bleeding on to stone.

**A/N: I love that line, where Ashfur gets all melodramatic and starts yowling about Squirrelflight being blind to his bleeding and pain.** **Except then he becomes a crazed psycho type and tries to kill a bunch of people.**


	2. Bluestar

…_Earth Crumbling…_

The whole world is

Crumbling at her paws.

She's trying to find a hold

But the earth is missing

Everywhere.

She can't stay at the edge

Though that's where she's needed

Because

What if she falls?

What if she makes

A single mistake

That sends her

Toppling?

So she

Retreats to the corners

But they're dark

And evil

And echo all her

Deepest fears.

She can't stand it, she has to do

_Something_

So she makes excuses

Excuses she almost believes

Herself

And sends everyone else off

Worried

Scared.

Sometimes

She comes to her senses

Thinks

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I doing this?_

And she tries to pull back together

But something happens.

Something _always_ happens.

Someone dies.

Someone leaves.

Someone returns.

And then the ground

Is gone again.

What can she do?

Why should she do it?


	3. Cinderpaw

…_All She Feels…_

She knows it.

From the whispers

From the gaze

From the glances

From the daze

She knows it.

She feels it.

From the aching

From the pains

From the time lapse

From the stains

She feels it.

She hates it.

From the corners

Of her heart

From the loathing

In each part

She hates it.

It's ruined her dreams

It's ruined her hopes

It's ruined

_Everything._

She'll never be the same.

**A/N: I know Cinderpelt comforted everyone, saying that she'd always be the same cat, but I guess that right after the "accident" (oh, how I HATE Tigerclaw), she didn't feel it.**


	4. Darkstripe

…_Dark…_

Dark stripes

For dark heart

Dark stripes

For dark purpose

Dark stripes

For dark gaze

Dark stripes

For dark thoughts

Dark stripes

For dark future

Dark stripes

For dark past

Dark stripes

For dark present

And yet

If things had been

Different

Would there be some

Light?


	5. Echosong

…_Searching…_

She's searching

For a place where

Things make sense

The trances

The visions

The

Restless bouts of

Sleep.

She's searching

For a place where

Things work out

The whispers

The voices

The

Calling drawing

Dreams.

She searching

For a place where

Things are right

Her living

Her loving

Her

Strange but useful

Skills.

She searching

For a place

But where

Will she find it?


	6. Feathertail

…_Thin Black Line…_

It was the

Final moment

The thin black line between

Life or death

She could

Ignore all callings of the

Prophecy

And be like any normal

Cat

- Have a mate

And kits

And hunt and patrol and fight

The usual.

But since when had she

Ever _been_ usual?

She was a

Half-breed

Part Thunder, part River

One paw here, one there

And she had been reminded

Again and again

By traitors and helpers

By darkness and light

She wasn't usual

And she never

Would be.

The prophecy didn't

Change that

The prophecy didn't

Make her unusual

Not anymore unusual

Then she already was

The prophecy was simply

Fate.

So she decided

And she slipped over the line

And she let herself be

Overcome

At last

In a world of

Black and warm and

Stars.


	7. Gorsepaw

…_To Become a Battle Cry…_

Tiny bundled kitten

Swinging over road

Mewling for his mother

And escape from cold.

Lean muscled apprentice

Chasing down the moor

Forgotten are the dark days

Of hunger and forlorn.

Bloody ginger body

Splayed across the earth

Death for no good reason

But for sadistic mirth.

Pain-filled cry of battle

A mother for her son

A name that cries for justice

And honor to be won.


	8. Heathertail

…_Once Upon a Time…_

Once upon a time

They played in the darkness

And forgot the cold

In bounding and joy.

Once upon a time

They were a duo

Risking their known lives

To frolic in play.

Once upon a time

Their night life was ruined

By spying and sneaking

And warrior code.

Once upon a time

She believed that he watched her

With the same feelings

With which she watched him.

Once upon a time

Was now a lost dream that

Lurked in the shadows

And crept in her heart.

Once upon a time

Would never be now

Because he'd moved on

And so she had too.

And now she could see him

And keep her face wooden

Even though inside

She kept right on watching.

**A/N: I'm not really an active shipper of anything, but I've always kind of leaned towards Lion/Heather.**


	9. Icepaw

…_Just a Name…_

"I want to be

Icestorm!"

She sounds so

Excited

She sounds so

Naïve

So happy

Untainted

She is

Innocent to the secrets

And the lies

And the life

That a warrior

Hides away.

There is so much more

Than just a

Name.


	10. Jingo

…_Her Fault…_

They tell her

Again and again

It wasn't her fault

_It wasn't her fault_

And she tries to believe

She really does

But she can't

Because

It _was_ her fault

It was her fault

That there is

A body

Buried under the grass

That there are

Broken cats

Wherever she turns

That there is

A worried Twoleg

Searching for his pet

It's her fault

And no matter what she does

No matter what they say

She knows

She'll never forgive herself.

**A/N: I always felt so sorry for Jingo. I mean, she has to hold together a "Clan", live with the threat of dogs and, on top of that, she probably feels guilty for Flower's death too. How can one cat do all that? Grrr. Stupid Sol, the mouse-brained idiot…*grumble grumble***


	11. Kestrelwing

…_Welcome…_

Watching Sky leave home

And their queen and kits behind

He tries welcoming

**A/N: Meh, I couldn't find any cat for 'K', so I was stuck with Kestrelwing from ancient ThunderClan.**


	12. Lostface

…_Some Things Lost…_

She stands a sign of warring

A sign of all that's lost

Sanity, trust

Loyalty, face

And above all

Hope

Hope for victory

Hope for life

Hope that she'll

Ever

Be the same.

She is everywhere

In everything

Her sign penetrating

From the broken blue gaze

From the slaughtered body

From the side that can't see

From the

Fear-scent

Curling through the air

Like an

Infection.

Some lost things

Can't be found.


	13. Mothwing

…_False Signs…_

She couldn't believe it

She didn't want to

Because if the sign was false

- The sign that had made her

What she was now

The sign that had made her

Change her whole life –

If it wasn't true

Then what was?

If it wasn't true

Then

She had been living a lie

She wasn't meant to do

What she was doing

She wasn't meant to speak

With the cats from the stars

That is, if they were real

And who said they were?

If all this was a lie

Who was to say that

They weren't too?

She couldn't believe it

She didn't want to

But now she realized

The sign _was_ false

And so was everything

Else.


	14. Nightcloud

…_All For Him…_

She'd done

Everything

For him.

She'd

Brought him back

To his true home

Raised his kit

And proved his

Allegiance

She'd done more for him

Than

Any other cat

Ever

Had.

So why didn't he

Look at her

Like he looked

Over the border

As though his heart lay

Beyond the code?

Why didn't he show her

That he'd flee with her

Like he'd fled

With the _other_ cat?

Why didn't he ever

Seem to love her

Or the kit

She had given him?

What didn't she have

That he saw

In the other Clan

In that other cat

In another time

Where things had been

Different?

She didn't know

And it hurt her

That she couldn't change

To fit him.


	15. One eye

…_Elder…_

Gray pelt to the side

Eye that's seen more than believed

Yet she still lives on

**A/N: Because One-eye deserves to be honored.**

**Plus, I love haikus.**


	16. Princess

…_Kittypet on the Fence_

Kittypet on the fence

Belly round with kits

Watching for her brother

To come for a visit.

Mother of the white one

Thrust into his paws

Hoping for a life of

Adventure for her son.

Sister tall with pride in

Both her forest kin

As they talk of Clan life

And battles left to win.

She-cat watching, solemn

While the forest dies

And her oldest child

Leaves before her eyes.

Kittypet on the fence

Sometimes does look over

Where trees meet Twolegs

To places she won't know of.


	17. Quince

…_To Her Words…_

She didn't know

She didn't realize

That one day

In a place she feared

Her son

Her _kit_

Would be

Living up to her words

As a

Scourge

On the name

Of all good cats.

**A/N: Yes! YES! Thank you, Warriors Wiki and Wikipedia! I found a cat whose name starts with 'Q'!**


	18. Ravenpaw

…_As He Watched…_

He watched

Hidden

As all he had ever

Believed

Turned to dust

Before his eyes.

He watched

Uncertain

As honor changed to

Tyrany

And blood spilled for

Greed.

He watched

Terrified

As his whole life

Warped

From the certain path of

Clan

To a life of constant

Fear.

He watched

And

He fled

And

He knew

…It was too late to change

Anything.


	19. Silverstream

…_Fighting for Life and Everything Else…_

She's fighting for her life

One she hopes to spend with

Two beautiful kits

A loving mate

And moons of

Happiness

She's fighting

Until…

She isn't.

Because

What's the point of fighting

When you can see stars

When you can hear the dead

When you can feel their

Touch

Calling you forth

What's the point of fighting

Even in death

When her whole life has been

Just that

Fighting for Clan

Fighting for love

Fighting for all she

Shouldn't need to fight for

And now

Fighting for life.

She shouldn't need to

She doesn't need to

So

She doesn't.

And it is

Over.

And she is

Sad

But also

Happy.


	20. Twig

…_Almost…_

He left

His mother

His brother

The stories

They'd shared

He left

All of it.

But that

Didn't mean

He never

Looked back.

He watched and

He stared

Out at

The forest

Wistful

For fresh-kill

And company

Of cats.

He wondered

About all

The promises

Made

About all

The things

They'd all

Spoken of.

And sometimes

He almost

Went back

To kin

And tried to

Make good

Of things that

They'd wished

But it was

Just 'almost'

And 'almost'

Did nothing

But drift through

His dreaming

And stir in

His thoughts.

**A/N: Hmmm. This isn't exactly canon, and I've been trying to stay as canon as possible, but I guess it isn't exactly AU either.**

**Anyway. I am stuck after this. Anyone know a cat for 'U'? Or 'V'? Or 'X', or 'Z'?**


	21. Violet

…_With Them…_

How could they leave her

Bleeding and torn when she

Lived and breathed with them?

**A/N: I haven't actually **_**read**_** any Warriors book with Violet in it, but I have *cough cough* picked up some spoilers. Only enough to write a haiku.**


	22. Whitethroat

…_Wrong Place, Wrong Time…_

In the wrong place

At the wrong time

Standing by body

Silent and still.

In the wrong place

At the wrong time

Sickened and weakened

Robbed of his will.

In the wrong place

At the wrong time

Stumbling blindly

Into his death.

In the wrong place

At the wrong time

Cat by the border

Finished last breath.


	23. Yellowfang

…_Deathberry…_

Little red berry

Ripe and raw

Moving, rolling

In her paw.

Little red berry

Dark and smooth

Crunching, seeping

Under tooth.

Little red berry

Steals his breath

Coughing, choking

To his death.

Little red berry

Speaks the truth

Of the son she's

Glad to lose.

**A/N: I originally wanted to write something heartfelt and sad for the first book character I ever cried over, but this poem was calling me. And I think it turned it quite good.**


	24. Briarkit

…_The Way to StarClan…_

How _did_ you get to StarClan?

She didn't know

And that scared her because

What if her mother found it

Before she did?

What if her mother walked it

And she was left

All alone

Still searching for the way

She wouldn't find

Still searching for a place

She couldn't reach?

If her mother

Became a star

She didn't know how

She'd join her

In the sky.

**A/N: That part where Briarkit said she'd never see Millie again because she didn't know how to get to StarClan…it gets to me every time.**

**Anyway, as you can probably see, I liked this poetry project so much, I decided to continue it. This time, though, I'll stray off the alphabet.**


	25. Brightpaw

…_Unwanted Memory…_

_Pack, pack_

_Kill, kill_

Echo in her every thought

And in her every dream

She cannot close her eyes without

Hearing her friend scream

_Pack, pack_

_Kill, kill_

**A/N: This is my second Brightheart poem.**

**Well, she **_**is**_** an interesting character.**


	26. Brook

_...Home..._

Where does she

Belong?

In the forest where

Most cats accept her

But where she

Stumbles on the land?

In the mountains where

Her paws have worn

Eternal paths, but where

Nobody wants her

Anymore?

She wants approval

But she also wants

The feel of rock and

Fresh cold air.

Home is where the

Heart is, but

Where is home?

**A/N: This was written in answer to Jasmine Wanderer's request.**


	27. Sweetpaw

_...Gift of Hope..._

She brings with her the

Gift of hope, for no sickness

Can swamp over that.


	28. Tawnypaw

…_What Clan Is…_

Clan is Family

Clan is Home

Clan is

All you need and

All that you want.

So why isn't it?

Why does her _family_

Stare at her like

She is her father

Back from the dead?

Why is her _home_

A place that she wants to

Escape from because she can't

Stand all the looks?

Why is _all she needs_

So far away

That she's not even

Sure what it is?

Why is _all she wants_

Outside the gorse walls

And outside this place in

Which she was born?

Clan _is_ Family

Clan _is_ Home

Clan _is_

All you need and

All that you want.

But not this Clan

Not for her.

So she finally decides:

She needs a new Clan.

**A/N: Written for Tinyleaf's request.**


	29. Brokenstar

_...Blessing Broke…_

He is the broken

Blessing of star

Lurking in shadows of

Places and heart.

**A/N: 'Brokenstar' was suggested by Jasmine Wanderer. Thanks to her!**


	30. Mistyfoot

…_Question, Answers…_

What is it like

To know that your mother

Isn't your mother

But somebody else?

What is it like

To feel like an outcast

A member of something

You never thought of?

What is it like

To realize your parent

Decided to leave you

For reasons of theirs?

What is it like?

She'd never thought she would

Discover the answer

In her own life.


	31. Mudfur

…_Under the Stars…_

Though he would never

See their new home

At least he was sure he'd

Die under the stars.

**A/N: It's short, but there was only one point I wanted to make.**


	32. Snowkit

_...Silent as Snow..._

The world

To him

Is silent as snow

That falls

So soft

Before his eyes.

The world

To him

Is color, movement

Mouths that shift

To no prevail.

The world

To him

Is quiet and peaceful

Although the others

Knit their brows.

The world

To him

Is silent as snow

And that is always

How it remains.

**A/N: I really like this one. Actually, I really like writing about kits in general, and how the poems turn out.**


	33. Hawkfrost

_...Un Guess Able..._

He is mystery

He is the most

Un

Guess

Able.

Is he

Loyal?

And if so

To whom:

Clan or

Self or

Maybe a

Darker force

The shadows that scour our

Hearts and souls.

Is he

Brave?

And if so

How:

Defense or

Offence or

Maybe a

Different way

Manipulating innocence for

His own means.

He is mystery

He is the most

Un

Guess

Able.

Who is he?

Or

More accurate:

_What_

Is

He?

**A/N: I appear to be becoming fond of repetition. All in all, I think it gives a nice ring to everything.**

**Anyway, this was written in response to a request by Shimmertail. I hope she likes it; I would have tried to slip in some mention of IvyxHawk, but I haven't read **_**Omen of the Stars**_** yet, and the Ivy bit in IvyxHawk is from **_**OOTS**_**, is it not?**


	34. Stormfur

_...Destruction Starts Anew..._

He doesn't understand it

Doesn't want to

Because

What does love do

When it's outside

Allegiance?

It destroys

Not just cats

But

Loyalty, mind, heart and

Life

And when has destruction

Ever been good?

Except...

Maybe it is.

Maybe destruction

Isn't just loss

Maybe it's also

A start for things new

New home

New beginnings

And new heartbreaks

But, after all,

What is life without them?

Maybe love outside  
>Allegiance<p>

Can create

New ones.

**A/N: Written in response to a request by Newlife of thunderclan.**


	35. Cinderpelt

…_Step by Step…_

If every step brings her

Closer to death

Why does she go on?

She knows how many love her

How many need her

So why does she accept it?

Because there are others

Others who are loved

Who are needed

Who can

Stay behind and change the world.

Every step brings her

Closer to death

But death just means

Another life.

**A/N: Another Cinderpelt. I couldn't help it, though; I thought up the first para, and she was the best fit.**


	36. Hattie

…_Crystal Clear…_

The pretty tabby she-cat

Purrs in Twoleg's arm

Her life of comfort, luxury

Has nothing to be won.

She knows the new tom's different

He's lean and thin and gaunt

But what she doesn't realize

Is how much lurks and haunts

Behind the life he lives of

Survival, family

How secrets hidden in the stars

Affect how all cats be.

All she thinks of his tale is

That he should come and stay

In her plentiful garden

To eat and lounge and play.

The pretty tabby she-cat

Has no thought for these dreams

Everything she knows is clear

With no deception, schemes.

**A/N: I've realized I love taking requests. Feel free to leave some!  
><strong>


	37. Whitekit

…_Feel the Stars and Sky…_

He can't believe

That she's gone

_Won't_ believe

That she's left.

But the body

Lies like snow

Just as white

And just as cold

And he lets it

Act like snow

Blanketing his

Disturbed body

- Melting from the

Loss and grief

And all that has been

Yanked away –

Numbing him with

Frigid ice.

He vows that he

Won't move away

Won't budge until

He's stuck to earth

And plants some roots

And grows so high

He feels the stars

And feels the sky

And feels his mother's love

Again.

**A/N: Wow – lots of requests! Yay!**

**This one's for Wilder123. It's not **_**exactly **_**Whitestorm, but I hope he/she likes it.**

_**I**_** do. It reminds me of the Briarkit one.**


	38. Graystripe

…_Torn…_

His heart is

Torn

Into two

One for home

Where he was born

And played, and lived

And laughed with friends

Into the cat

That he is now

One for kits

That they will take

And raise, and cherish

And watch with joy

Without him by

Their side.

His heart is

Torn

Into bits

Pieces for the

One he loves

And needs, and wants

And memorized

Into his every

Dream and wish

Pieces for the

Choice he makes

And hates, and knows

And wants to change

To fit all that

He knows can't be.

His heart is

Torn

And ravaged deep

And so he turns

And walks away.

**A/N: Also for Wilder123.**

**You know, after writing this poem, I have realized how Graystripe and Brook are really alike. They both had to choose between home and loved ones. And both of them chose home, although Brook technically got both.**


	39. Tallstar

…_Eyes of Spirit…_

Noble, tall, like name

For though he may be dying

Spirit lights his eyes

**A/N: For Jasmine Wanderer, an ever-faithful reviewer. I hope these three lines capture Tallstar's character.**


	40. Leafpool

…_After Sunset…_

This wasn't how

It should have been

Not after she had

Found her path.

Of course she knew

That they'd move on

There was no way

Together.

But –

So soon?

So sudden?

So…completely?

He's gone on

And she's still left

Wrapped up in her

Illusions

Of all the love

That might have been

Of all the things

They might have done

Illusions

That mean nothing

To anyone but

Her.

This wasn't what

She'd thought would happen

This wasn't what

She'd thought he'd say.

The sun had set

The lake ran red

And still it seems like

Things aren't right.

**A/N: For Wilder123.**

**I absolutely adored **_**'After Sunset: We Need to Talk'**_**. And I know that the 'sunset' mentioned was the book, but I took it metaphorically, as the final showdown.**


	41. Berrynose

…_One and Only…_

It seems so cruel

That it was her

Murdered, poisoned

The one cat he was

Learning to love

The one cat he knew

Loved him back.

It seems so

Unreal

Her dappled body

Struck with venom

Cold with death

With no more life

Stretched before her

No more life

They might have shared.

He doesn't want to

Let her go

Doesn't want to

Let her leave

And yet, she's gone

So far away

And though he tries

He just can't bear it.


	42. Barley

…_Seemingly…_

Seems so content

Seems so at peace

And yet…

Is he?

Now

In a farm

With company

With shelter

With plenty of prey

Then

In a nightmare

With traitors

With sister

With fight for survival.

Seems so content

Seems so peace

And yet…

Is he

Haunted

By memories

Of all that happened

Of the blood

Of the betrayal

Of the cold dark hearts

That spared none

With no guilt?

**A/N: For Tinyleaf. It's a bit speculative instead of being direct, but I hope he/she likes it.**


	43. Sol

…_Sun in Secrets…_

The lion on the moorland

The skeptic of the stars

The mystery of cat-kind

The creature from so far

The enemy of Shadow

The bringer of untruths

The monster born from sun-fall

The liar who takes root

Predictor of deep darkness

Of which there was no forewarn

Keeper of the omens

Which no one else had known

Sol, the sun in nighttime

At least, that's how he seems

Yet, in the shroud of secrets,

Who is the actual being?

**A/N: For Jasmine Wanderer. Although, in all honesty, I REALLY HATE SOL. So much that I write it in capitals.**


	44. Squirrelflight

_...Missing and Wishing..._

She misses that old trusting

No secrets and no lies

She misses that sure knowing

That for him, she would die.

She misses all about him

His strength and loyalty

She misses that past time when

They were both meant to be.

She wishes nothing had sparked

Between him and his kin

She wishes nothing had changed

From all that could have been.

She knows that it is useless

Miss and wish and yearn

She knows that though the love's gone

The embers will still burn.

She knows that there's no chance of

Going back again

And yet, she can't help hoping

That this isn't the end.

**A/N: For Wilder123. I think I've finished all my requests. Thank ye, all. They were really fun to write for. I hope I didn't miss anyone.**


	45. Mousewhisker

_...A Squirrel, Just a Squirrel..._

Will mice do? No, they won't

A blackbird? Nope, no way

A vole? But that's too easy

All he wants is to say

That he has caught a squirrel

At last, to prove his worth

A squirrel in the Sky Oak

Trapped upon its perch

Oh StarClan, just a squirrel

To grasp within his claws

And carry, proud, into camp

Dangling from his jaws

Mice for sure won't do it

And blackbirds aren't good

A squirrel, just a squirrel

Captured in the woods

**A/N: This one's way more light-hearted than my previous poems, and I love it. Mousewhisker has always been one of my favorites, just for his obsession with catching a squirrel.**


	46. Goosefeather

_...Brink of Sanity..._

There is so much

Looming

Prophecy, darkness, death

So much shadow

So much fate

And yet they won't believe him

Call him crazy

Behind his back

Sniggering and laughing

Arrogant, ignorant mouse-brains.

There is so much

Looming

Secrets, falsehood, evil

Hidden iniquity

Behind the innocence

All fake, all fake

But they don't see it, do they

Short-sighted fools that they are

And they won't listen

When he tries to tell them

"It's true and it's dark and it's

Coming, it's coming".

They think he's deluded

Think he's scaring their kits

Evil kits, fated kits

Shadow, dark, evil

Fate, innocence, iniquity

All of it scrambled

Round his mind

Crawling through his nightmares

Tearing through his dreams.

There is so much

Looming

So much, so much, so much

But how can he tell them

When even he is confused

How can he live with

This path that he chose

How can he do it

And keep all the saneness

That's floating away?


	47. Brindleface

_...Life of Love and Death..._

A brutal death

A bloody kill

All for rule and

Bloodlust.

A gentle cat

A mother dear

Murdered cold for

Darkness.

A spirit star

A gift of love

Triumphs over

Power

A victory

Another life

Topples evil's

Tower.


	48. Cloudkit

_...The Best..._

If she's not his mother

If they're not his family

If this isn't his home

...Who is he?

Is he abandoned?

Is he forgotten?

Is he unwanted?

How can he not belong

When all his life

He has fit in?

Hasn't he?

_Yes_

He has

He's caught prey

And lived close

And grown up

In Clan

And that's all that matters.

Blood won't stop him

From being the best warrior

Ever.


	49. Cinderheart

_...Formless Memory..._

She has

The strangest dreams

Familiar forest

Sightless seeing

The strangest dreams

But when she wakes up

They're gone

Just tendrils caught

At the edge of

Memory.

She has

The strangest thoughts

Badgers angry

Frightened spurts

The strangest thoughts

But when she backtracks

They're odd

Just pictures vague

In the mist of

Mind.

She has

The strangest feelings

Something lost

Something found

The strangest feelings

But when she wonders

They're senseless

Just as strange

As everything else.


	50. Crowfeather

_...Love Hurts All..._

They say

_Love heals all_

So why has it

Hurt him

So many times?

He chose his name

To honor the cat

Who broke to save him

And broke his hard heart.

He ran with the one

Who belonged somewhere else

And left him, stranded,

To pursue a new life.

He's trapped with love

He can't return

And he knows that pain

Echoes inside her.

If it's true

_Love heals all_

Why is he scarred

And mangled by it?

**A/N: I did Feathertail, Nightcloud and Leafpool. Crowfeather was inevitable. I feel like I completed some collection...or something...**


	51. Fallen Leaves

_...Come Back..._

He's forgotten so much

Company

Care

The feel of other

Cats

Their warm pelts against his

Cold and frowzen own.

If only they'd venture

Back into the darl

And twine, encircle

Warm the ice

If only they'd enter

The wet and the rock

And call him, tell him

That they remember.

**A/N: Perhaps a bit short and abrupt, but that's kind of how I always pictured Falling Leaves – vague, ghostly, only half there.**

**I don't know if there's anything about him in **_**Omen of the Stars**_**. Sorry if my poem has some inconsistencies in terms of the books.**


	52. Leafdapple

…_Believe?..._

She wants to believe

But she can't

Because

How can she?

Cats in the stars?

Dead living on?

It's ridiculous

Insane

The wistful yearnings of

Those who have felt

Loss.

She wants to be perfect

Lead with a passion

And make life better

For all around her

But can she

If she doesn't believe

In the star-cats above

And the legends they

Tell?

**A/N: Requested by Jasmine Wanderer. It's short, but I just wanted to convey how skeptical and worried Leafdapple must have felt about StarClan and the role they played in her leadership.**


	53. Tiny

…_Mother and Son…_

_My dearest little child_

_They'll love you, yes they will_

The truth is, I'm unwanted

And for that, I'll be killed.

_Don't ever join the alley_

_It's evil, it's not good_

I'd rather join the alley

Than become crow-food.

_You're safe, my darling kitten_

_As long as you're with me_

But I've left, and I'm frightened

Of what might come to be.

_I've always loved you, Tiny_

_You can always come back_

I can't though, and I'm lonely

Lost on this broken track.

**A/N: Requested by AutomnFall. This one's different for my other poems; it's the first one in first person, and not only that, it has a second person in it.**


	54. Scourge

…_Are You Lost?..._

Are you lost?

Lost in darkness

Lost in lonely

Lost in self?

You won't be found

Never again

Never again

You are dead

You must be born

Anew

Born to kill

Born to

Survive

Because that's all it's

About – survival.

Stud your neck with

Trophies

Stud your heart with

Ice

Slash through all the

Mercy

It won't help you

Not here

It will only

Heighten

Your demise.

You aren't lost

You are gone.

Forget all that

Was

Forget all you

Knew

Forget your fear and

All you loved

Forget your

Self

Be Death itself

And then

Only then

Will you taste

Victory.

Trust me.

I know.

**A/N: Another Scourge. After I wrote **_**Mother and Son**_**, I wasn't entirely satisfied. Because that wasn't the merciless, blood-thirsty Scourge – that was Tiny, the kit. There was another view to him, so I **_**had**_** to do that. Again, this one's different from my other poems. In first person, but mostly addressed to **_**'you'**_**. I love it, though. It's so…**_**cold**_**.**


	55. Purdy

…_Company of Someone…_

All he wants is

Company

Someone to talk

Someone to listen

Someone to share

His rabbits and warmth.

All he wants is

Friendship

Someone to hiss

Someone to purr

Someone to join

His laughter and pain.

All he wants is

Company

Just so he's not

Lonely again.

**A/N: After all, only someone desperately lonely could like **_**Sol's**_** company. *hisses to self***


	56. Smokepaw

…_Gone…_

Walking

Just walking

And then

Suddenly:

_crumbling_

_rock_

_help_

_no_

_down down down_

_falls _

_away_

And just like that

He's gone.

That's life

All it takes is

One wrong step

One wrong paw

And

It's all

Over.

**A/N: Written for AutomnFall, who is right about Smokepaw being ignored.**

**It's very short, but I hope I captured the abruptness of Smokepaw's death. **


	57. Hollykit

…_Move On…_

She doesn't want to

Move on

She wants to

Stay at home

_This_ home

_Her_ home

Only…

She leaves anyway

She has no choice.

**A/N: Awck, I haven't updated in forever! I finally managed to pull this together, thank the gods.**


	58. Longtail

…_Blind…_

He's been so

Blind

Blind to traitors

Blind to treachery

Blind to the villains

He called his friends.

He wants to

Break off

Find a new life

But…

They're everywhere

The ones he's left

Scents in the snakerocks

Figures at Fourtrees

Murderers and dictators

Ruling the

World.

He's been so

Blind

He's been so

Foolish

And now…

He doesn't know

What comes next.

**A/N: For Ashlight11.**


End file.
